The serenade of the nether
by modeluchosen1
Summary: Throughout all of time,all of space,the entirety of reality,the legend of the hero of light echos. Once again reborn, the serenade of the nether serves as the key to the mystery of the mysterious void, which threatens to overthrow and destroy all,in a race against time,as other threats and secrets from the past threaten to kill him.Rated T for future violence.
1. Prolog

_**Hello my dear readers! It has been almost a year or two now since I've posted something of my own on my own page, but just a month since I've worked on something. In case you don't know, I just finished working on a collab sequel to scarletslayssquids first story,new feelings, The one I wrote with her called Equinoxes revenge. So check that out if you want to! But that story has made me a much better writer, and so,im proud to say this chapter so far is 2,306 or so words without this A/N. But you guys didn't come here to listen to yet another insane fanfiction writer rant, did you? You came here to read a great story! Oh, and one without YouTubers FOR ONCE in who knows how long**__**,**_

_**Minecraft is copyright Mojang and its developers.**_

_**All OCS belong to me or their creators.**_

_The serenade of the nether_

_*Warning:Doctor Who reference*_

_Prolog_

Fate is a funny thing. Never once does anyone seem to stop and truly question it, save for a few genius minds scattered throughout history, have tried to truly understand HOW. The time lords had a law which stated that even if you went back in time and changed fate, your actions would instead be what caused or lead to that which you attempted to stop happening-the fate trap. But how many… how many are truly fateless? Just wandering around for all their life, changing the lives and fates of others? The answer is one.

For no matter WHERE or WHEN you look, all across the universe, across the many cosmos, the countless galaxies, nearly infinite dimensions, you only must look at how history might have turned out if a single individual, reborn eternally, always there to face the greatest evils when the world has lost hope or has no hero capable of defeating it, he has been there. Always the same face, the same eyes, and the same base personality. One constant surrounded by always changing unpredictable variables that shape him. Very rarely will he contain all his reincarnations memories or have knowledge of this until told or realizes his full potential.

The hero of light. No matter where you turn, he will be there. When one cries out for help, he is there. When entire planets despair, he will appear. When doomsday looms, he can be found preventing it,and when one he loves is put in danger, he will risk everything. So why must you know this? For the tale you are about to be told, the tale of the hero lost in another world; of death and love;of one of the greatest threats any of the heroes reincarnations has face, perhaps even deadlier than the darkness. Of a world you may recognize but wont,a world _**WITHOUT YOUTUBERS FOR ONCE!**_ *cough*

One second, darkness. The next, I was squinting my eyes from the sudden light. Looking around as my eyes adjusted. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. A tower stood in front of me, made of granite bricks that sparkled in the sunlight, standing so tall its top was barely multiple points at the tower, there were supports made of stone brick. The entire tower was surround by water save for a large enough patch which it was built on, and one where I was standing leading towards Large oak doors with iron sidings. Half-towers rising at tall as the doors were on both sides, and I could see guards wearing white Spartan-like armor were stationed on top, looking bored, while there were a few tall look ones wielding massive swords and shining blue armor that looked suited to their bodies. A light wind blew, making me look away to see the grass was a blue-purple color, and trees with green bark and blue or red leaves fluttered slightly in the breeze, as tall hills stretched up and down around the landscape. In the distance, it looked like there were spires also made of granite, with a blue shining light coming from each. Then I noticed something else. The entirety of what I could see was dream-like and hazy, except for me and those guards and their weapons and armor. So I quickly came to the conclusion I was , as what I thought was soon confirmed as darkness quickly overcame me again, and then light immediately after.

This time, as I looked around, I noticed that I was surrounded by people dressed in fancy and noble clothes. The floor which I was standing on was a dark wood, and large windows from high up filled the room with light. The walls looked to be made from the same granite, and I could see clouds level with the windows, so I assumed I was high up inside the same tower. My train of thought was quickly interrupted by someone speaking, I turned my attention to the speaker. It was a person on the throne, sitting comfortably and wearing royal clothes. He appeared to be nineteen, and though I had missed what he had said, a man almost a full head taller than any normal person wearing a mix between white Spartan armor with head-like shoulder pads and the shiny blue armor I had seen earlier, with a Spartan helmet clenched tightly between his shoulder and body, had a sword branded with a blue gem on the hilt slung behind him. Deciding to stop looking at him and start listening instead, I only aught the last of what he said.

"No my prince, I am not aware of where she is, but she's most likely on the roof. "

And then as suddenly as that everything went dark again before the light returned, and I was on the roof. It appeared to be large, but with a few weapons designed to be thrown down posted at the sides of the tower. There was also a single girl dressed in a white dress that fluttered slightly in the breeze. It looked like she was holding a harp in her hands, and she began to sing. The words she sung were nonsense to me, but none the less it was beautiful. As she sung, she began to play her harp, making the melody incredible. I listened for who knows how long until finally she stopped. Sighing, she turned around and looked in my direction. Gasping, she ran towards me.

"Wait, why are you-"I tried to ask, but she ran straight through me, like I don't exist. Well, im not here technically since this is a dream but…

Turning around, I walked towards where she was standing, and following her gaze I was that there were lots of those spire I saw before, all with light blue lights coming out from them. Except for one, which only had a faint glow that quickly vanished. Then I noticed the land surrounding it in all directions as far as I could humanly see was covered in blackness, with gray spots, making it look a bit like a creepers skin. The entire thing seemed to writhe around like something was moving inside of it.

The spire in the distance suddenly broke apart, a large top part breaking. The darkness immediately advanced, with a lonesome figure that should have been impossible to see from this distance walking slightly ahead of it. Soon it reached a past in between two other spires. The lights flickered and dimmed for a moment before becoming steady again, and the figure stayed there for another minute or two before the lights vanished replaced by a light glow before both flickered out, The towers crumbled, one at the topmost part only the other so much it appeared to have never existed. They figure then marched forward again, the darkness following close behind.

"Impossible." The girl said, and as I looked at her, I saw her green eyes wide with terror. She was beautiful, with shoulder-length brown hair and very light skin. I assumed this was the princess."We have to run. Everyone. We have no hope of stopping him. He consumes all."

"What a weird dream… it's turning into more of a nightmare…" I muttered, and as soon as I did, she turned around wildly in a panic.

"Who's there?!" She called in a panic. Apparently not seeing me, she turned back around and gasped. Wondering why, it soon became clear as there were only two spires left in front of the tower, despite there being 6 before, and these 2 flickered once before vanishing as the towers destroyed themselves. Quickly growing in size, the figure and darkness were suddenly barely a few feet away. The darkness suddenly wrapped around the tower making its way up and looking behind me, I saw the 12 or so spires behind the front of the tower had suddenly been destroyed. Looking down, the figure was growing until suddenly I and the princess back away as it rose to meet us. Black clawed hands rose, and suddenly a horrible sound rang painfully loud. Clutching my ears, I saw the head was shifting around until a snout or something was visible as a single red eye, so large the pupil was larger than me, looked down on the princess. Its head continued to form as it moved backwards, forming what look similar to a basilisk head shape appeared, giving it a horrifying appearance. And then, as the glitch noise dyed down to a incessant buzz, the… THING… laughed horribly, and grabbing the princess, as she screamed in terror, had a part of its arm rise in the shape of a bowing human that quickly stood with a single red eye in the center of its face. Gray teeth were suddenly visible in the form of a fake toothy grin, and speaking, it said "Hello, yes, I know that you hate the nickname your brother gives you, that's why I'm using it. You are now mine…for I need one as strong willed as you… the princess of the threnir dimension! Watch as you puny guards and army burn, as your brother suffers!" Still holding her, a large section of the tower broke behind me, causing me to jump and turn around. I was only standing there by barely a centimeter.

I looked behind me when there was a shuffling noise, and saw that the thing behind me had grown even more so as to hold out its arm and make Princess Emily look down. Also looking down now, I watched in sheer terror as everything burned. The Spartan-like knights and warriors in light blue armor were fighting, but loosing against… I don't know what. I think they were zombie pigman? But aren't those only in the nether? But I realized in shock they were also losing a fight against soldiers coated in blackness with a shining red eye similar to whatever thing was behind me. Whenever they were killed by pigman, or cornered against a wall or into shadows, they would be covered in darkness and vanish or be grabbed by giant hands similar to the one Emily was being held in. If those weird soldiers killed them, they would turn gray and be grabbed by hands and vanish. But only the Spartan looking ones. The ones in the blue armor instead screamed in agony and look like they were withering away to nothing but black bones as their armor rusted and fell apart. Turning my gaze upwards, where I noticed the thing was trying to make the princess look, and saw that the prince I had seen earlier was being repeatedly stabbed and tortured, and looked as though he was screaming in agony but couldn't. The man with a cross between the two armors I had seen talking to him earlier was trying to fight off countless of the black knights to defend the normal people behind him, but was quickly loosing. Eventually he was killed, and fell down and started decaying like the others yet mutating, the shoulder pads growing into other skull-like heads. as his armor vanished and a weird skeleton thing with three heads remained, but then fell apart piece by piece.

Eventually Growing bored of what was happening down below, the thing simply pulled away the crying princess Emily as I watched the prince get consumed by the darkness and then vanish. The human figure vanishing from the arm, it held her up to his eye, and in a voice that sounded identical to the unbearable noise from earlier, asked "Have I broken you yet? WELL! HAVE I?" Crying even more, the princess shook her head "no". He uttered nonsense in a weird language, and she shrieked with pain before silently crying even more, obviously sunken in despair, as he slowly asked her yet again "Have. .yet"To my horror, nodded no, and then had a large talon from the hand holding her pressed into her where her heart was. Pulling it out again, and then doing it over and over, he once again asked her: "Have I broken you yet?" My horror escalated as she tried to stammer "no" But as the thing burst into a large toothy grin before laughing.

"Oh no, but I have!" His hand slowly shaped itself so that she was held with her legs apart held to whatever surface was underneath and her arms up, freely allowing a large pool of blood to quickly be made and slowly drip onto the floor a few feet ahead of me. Walking forward, trying to find something to stop this, or to stop this horrible nightmare, I found the harp she had played earlier. Picking it up, I prepared to toss it, but saw that the human figure has sprouted from the wrist and grinning its horrid grin, said "Nu-setai me rule you now, and forever -Setai are mine to -setai Nu-kaibn."Plunging its hand into her chest in the open hole that had been gouged in her earlier, he pulled out a rose surrounded by a glowing light , and laughed.

"Always so simple with you, isn't it? Your soul key is a rose? HA HA!" The glow from the rose vanished as it withered and died, turning black with gray outlines barely distinguishable. Slowly fading back into the hand, the princess was covered with shadows and vanished. As the hand reformed itself to normal.

"This place will be so… Horrid and despair-filled now." The thing said with satisfaction in its unbearable voice, before continuing "Perhaps it should be called the nether , it should. I like it!" It said, before suddenly turning its focus towards me.

"YOU!" it yelled.

"THE HERO MUST NOT LIVE!"

Darkness suddenly closing in and surrounding me, it lunged towards me with both of its claw like hands, and right when it slashed me in the chest, I suddenly bolted upwards, awake, sweating and panting, with a bleeding wound where the creature from my dream had hurt me, and a harp in my hand.

_**Well! That is one way to do a prolog! I hope you guys enjoy it and look out for more, because I hope to make this a frequent update. Look out for it when I say I may need OCS,and be sure to keep yourself from being shocked or confused by what will happen-I just finished my first longstory,and I plan on making this one at least as long with lots of twist and enjoyment for you guys! So in the comments, tell me what you think of it, and whoever fangasmed or went nearly as crazy as me when you saw my doctor who reference to the 2013 Christmas special, say so! I'm looking for ya fellow whovians!**_

_**Doctor who!**_

_**Doctor Who!**_

_**DOCTOR WHO!**_

_**DOCTOR WHO!**_

_**This is ModelUchosen1,sighning out!**_


	2. You'll hate me for this notice

**Ok,am**_** I seriously writing this again?**_

_**This is like shooting begging, blind puppies...**_

_**Ok,as much as it hurts me to say this,i will. You guys remember THIS?**_

_**"The Serenade of the Nether returns July 25th,2014"**_

_**WEEEEEEEEeeeeell... not happening. You see... as much as I love this story, and want to continue it, and have even gotten past -ill admit- my "I have no idea what to do now until the ending" phase - via a large chart bigger than the house I'm living in- that its been too long, and really,ive just lost too much inspiration and hope to continue it.. for now. But don't loose hope,because when the aforementioned date comes...**_

_** July 25th,2014**_

_**Er,yes... but when that date comes... well,to put it simply,ive got FAR too many story ideas,and plots,and everything else on solstice gelan the demon slayer,hero of reality,explorer of the old world, and in fact ive seriously got a four-book story arc plot written down in one of these binders. These few dozen binders,each stuffed full...**_

_**But in all seriousness,one day,years from now,this story will be revisited. And re-written. But until then... Look down below,where my fictionpress,which is fanfictions twin sister for non- fanfictions but simply fiction stories,is linked,and where these aforementioned stories on solstice will be posted...on:**_

_**July 25th,2014,when the angel returns.**_

_**Link to fictionpress:**_^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ httpwww. fiction press. com u /972540

_**Oh,and why not?**_

_**The Serenade of the Nether wont return July 25th,2014**_

_**I love repeating myself,by the way.**_


End file.
